


Like Sitting On A Rusty Swing When You Are An Adult

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adulthood, Awkward Crush, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Conversations, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Literature, Love, Memories, Nostalgia, Playgrounds, Possibly Unrequited Love, References to Depression, School, Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Just another series im writing when i have likeTwo different series to write chapters for"You felt sleepy.And nostalgic.And sad.Why did these emotions came up to you all of a sudden? Is it because you want to be a child again?--"...You aren't serious about him, right?" He questions, and you look away. "Love between a human and an angel isn't forbidden. But he is a busy and important angel. He can't be with you that easily."
Relationships: Main Character & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self insert shit again :) im writing as a coping mechanism

"I feel like shit..." You say, sighing as you put your forehead on your desk with a bang, shaking the pens and books on it. 

You've been trying to study for the past 15 minutes, but your mind was determined to not cooperate with you today. The words seemed foreign, and even if you understood them, your brain didn't process them at all. You read the same paragraphs over and over again, but it just didn't click. The classroom you were in was far more interesting. The desk had some dust on it, for example. The dust particles in the air were visible, and looked like glitter agganist the slight sunlight that was coming from the window. Sun didn't rise like it did in the human world here, but it at least showed itself from the Celestial Realm at sometimes.

You felt sleepy.  
And nostalgic.  
And sad.  
Why did these emotions came up to you all of a sudden? Is it because you want to be a child again? Your school hours were weird. It started at 12 PM, and lasted until 6.30 PM before the education system and school hours completely changed. On those days, you were able to watch the sunset from your classroom with ease, though it would get hot during late spring. The occasional wind that came from outside and rustled the trees nearby was the best feeling in the world when you looked out from he window. You could see other people walking and driving their cars from that window, and wondered if you would ever be able to escape during school hours. 

Your school uniform was... weird. It was the times when the boy's and girl's uniforms were divided by colour, and not the model. It was a pink button up shirt, a dark blue gilet dress with a tartan fabric, and a crest with your school's logo and name on it. The boys got a blue shirt and the pants made from the same fabric. Girls had to wear stockings or a small short underneath their skirts so their underwear wouldn't be accidentally exposed. These are just 5-14 year olds, surrounded by other children, but the rule was justified to some degree. You never know what kind of employees or even students are in a big school. 

You remembered the time when an older girl was sent home because she didn't wear stockings during summer. One girl had to go to a hospital because she managed to fall pretty badly and had a nasty wound, and the security guard ended up carrying her there. And you, being the clumsy little shit that you are, fell straight onto your nose on concrete while playing Simon Says with your friends. Your nose wasn't broken but it bled a lot and you freaked out. You were so embarrassed with the wound on your face, that you covered your face with your hand the entire time you walked home with your mother and sister. 

And your classmates made fun of you and called you an alien when they saw the bandages aAd the cream applied to your wound on your nose, along with the cotton stuck inside your nose. Your self-confidence was destroyed that day, that's for sure. You still thought that elementary school was the best for you, no bullying or ridiculing over small matters, no being all alone. Though you still had trouble having friends with you and tree of your best friends left you all alone towards the end of 3rd grade. 

You all had a book together. It was an agenda your mother brought from work. You wrote stories on it, and with your two friends, started a secret detective organization. It was your idea. The book you all shared was named "The Secret Identity Book", in which you all roleplayed as normal citizens during the day, and talented detectives during the night to hunt down criminals. You had trouble drawing on that paper, so you found some dark pink carton scraps on top of your bookshelf and drew on them with a blue mechanical pen. You drew your friends and yourself with detective hats and smiling, confident faces. You cut them in squares, and sticked them on the pages with a mostly used, dirty glue stick you found in a drawer. You wrote their names, their personalities, and their positions in this secret detective group you had. 

However, time came when both of those friends stopped hanging out with you. One of them found a new best friend, and the other stopped talking to you after the first one left. You got mad at them both, and threatening them with erasing their identities from the book. You expected the book to hold the same importance to them as it did to you, but you were mistaken. The reply you got was; "Do it, I don't care."

You were appalled. How? Just how could the friends you made, the friends you played around with, give this answer to you? You pretended that the floor was a huge swamp filled with crocodiles, so you held onto the metal railings bound on top of the concrete walls that passed your stomach at height, and attempted to walk on the walls in the school's garden. You made scenerios in which the golden crown of a famous theater actress was stolen from her private room at the back of the stage, and you went on a manhunt to find it. You all hang out together, you...

You weren't alone with them.  
But maybe you were still childish, and they were beginning to grow up.  
You were all alone for the remaining of the elementary school after that.

Middle school, however, was hell.  
You were all alone from start. Insecure, asocial, a pathetic loser with no friends. So angry and unapproachable, and always cast aside. It wasn't like you were the target of a serious physical bullying, but it was still horrible. Two girls you were forced to sit with asked you to sit somewhere else because they were friends, and you weren't one of them. 7th grade was just... Pathetic and miserable. Your hormones were jumping around, your mind was a mess. Your relationship with your family was fucked. Not to mention all the SJW and self-diagnosis shit you did and said. It was at this point that no one in the entire class liked you. And even if they did, they didn't get closer to you than necessary. You made friends with some people somehow, fell in love with the girl that sat next to you without realizing it, got a false reputation as a lesbian, got kicked and slapped from behind because people thought you were a boy with your hood up, your favorite teacher told you that he was disappointed in you after an arguement and made you cry on the way home. You cut yourself a few timea before concluding that it was a stupid thing to do and it hurt way too much.

8th grade was better. Kind of. Since all you did was studying for entrance exams. You even liked another boy there, but that didn't work out either.  
High school... is a whole another mess.

"...Are you studying or sleeping?" A thick voice breaks you away from your thoughts and you stare are the source with bored, tired eyes. Your head was still on the desk, your cheek squashed agganist it. Even though your life was shit back in the days, you missed them. You missed elementary school, you missed being a child. "...Good evening, dad." You muttered out, barely acknowledging his existence before putting your forehead on the desk. 

"Dad?" He asked suspiciously, while walking closer to your side with a strange expression. This wasn't your normal self, you weren't the most happy person out there but... Well, you were chaotic. Never missed a chance to create trouble. But today, you were rather quiet and dismissive.

"Yeah..."

"You have a test tomorrow."

"I already studied for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hm."

"Why is your Devilgram bio "lucifer finna bonk my head with a hammer once midterms are over l-m-a-o" with a pink octopus and a cowboy emoji at the end then?"

"Entertainment purposes." You shrug, feeling a sharp pain in your back all of a sudden. It was from hunching down so much. So slowly, you decide to sit straight again. Since he was here, you didn't have the old comfort you had. The room started to get hotter, and it wasn't because you felt horny. You felt kind of anxious. For what reason? Who knows... Putting your arms on the desk in front of you, you emptily eyed the text book in front of you. It was the the world war one, mostly the aftermath of it and the treaties signed after it. You took a deep breath to feel your lungs with fresh air, and sighed.

"...So, what do you need?"

"I was here to check up on you." 

"Why?"

"You are the only student left at RAD at this hour, aside from the clubs. And you have to choose a club to join in." He put a small application form and looked back at you, his hands were gloved once again. "It's mandatory for exchange students. I'd suggest you share a club with either my brothers, or the other exchange students. For your safety."

Even though you detested the idea of even talking to other people after school, when you were supposed to be resting on your ass at your room (and the fact that Lucifer still saw you as a weak human), you still eyed the different selections of clubs on the paper. There was sports which were divided into three categories; American Football*, Volleyball, and Basketball. There was an anime club, gardening, science, history, drama, literature, so on, so forth. The one that caught your eye the most was the literature club, and it just so happens that Simeon is a part of it. Solomon ended up choosing a club with some witchcraft shit in it, and Luke was in the baking club. 

"...Literature? You are into books and writing?"

"I am only choosing this club because Simeon is in it, and he is nice. He never tries to kill me over a book or a stupid pendant..." That part wasn't necessary, but you rolled along with it. "Plus I want to read his stuff." Lucifer seemed to be a little offended at your words, but you were telling the truth. You were still salty about almost dying, to which what can he say? You are right about that. Since then, he stepped back a bit with his pride. But it still showed up at times and he was met with your murderous, and kind of hurt eyes whenever he did that. 

Plus you had a crush on Simeon for him literally being the only person that treats you decently in here.  
Yeah.

"...You aren't serious about him, right?" He questions, and you look away. "Love between a human and an angel isn't forbidden. But he is a busy and important angel. He can't be with you that easily."

"No one asked for your opinion. But I'll answer your question gladly." You say bitterly, your voice sounding a bit younger than you expected. "...I like him. And I will gladly let go if be refuses. That's the end of that."

"Emotions aren't as easy to let go as you might think with that immature brain of yours."

"...You finally make a valid point, I see." You smile up at his face, your hair covering a portion of your face. You don't bother to move it away. As your surroundings painted themselves in red and orange, you remember seeing everything in a depressed, kind of darkened tone. "Though it doesn't concern you that much... I'll try and study here. Can you go now?"

"...Call Mammon when you're coming back. Don't be late for curfew. Also, dinner duty is on Satan tonight. Inform him for me."

"Sure, dad."

\---


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is ---... Nice to meet you all." You say and softly wave your hand, your other hand grasping your notebook in front of your legs from where you stood. I was the first club meeting you were attending. It was mostly filled with seniors who just wanted to have a place to relax and write, and a couple freshman students that wanted the same exact thing. Simeon sat in front of you on he rectengular table in the middle of the room, his notebook in his hand as well. His cape was off, and he wasn't wearing his skin-tight top. Instead, he was wearing a comfy, black sweatshirt since the club president said it was a bit distracting. Which was true. Almost everyone was staring at his nipples when he entered the room.

Since no one in the school gave a shit about the dress code, you decided to wear your own sweatshirt on top of your dark green shirt. It was black as well, and you had your regular skirt underneath. Your hair was loose too. You were both nervous and relaxed at the same time. The room was pleasantly warm and nicel decorated. There was a big couch with a low desk in front of it, and a one-person cough to it's left. The other side of the room has the desk you sat on. The room was filled with various boom shelves pack to the brim, and a closet was there to store various tools such as pens, ink refills, printing paper, and some trophies in various poetry and writing competitions. 

Next to the desk, there was a small portable stove on a counter directly put on a wall. There were several cups, tea sets and a teapot, along eith a small box full of different kinds of tea packages. Some sugar cubes were there as well. The atmosphere was somewhat domestic and welcoming. You almost felt ashamed to be there. You didn't deserved to be in a nice place like this. In the middle of the room, there was a window. It looked towards the entrance of the school and the sports field nearby the school. You could see Beelzebub and his team from there.

"I choose this club because I like writing, and reading. And my friend Simeon is also here... A-As a human, I hope you will accept me as your club member for this year... That is all. Nice to meet you all." You could tell you were rambling a bit, you were nervous after all. Being a very short human, demons picked on you a lot. And you didn't know how this club would treat you. But Simeon was there, so everything should be fine. You quickly sit down without looking at anyone, and stick your legs together rightly, your notebook on your lap. 

"So you are the human everyone talks about, huh?" The club president, a senior demon with styled light green hair and twinkling blue eyes and glasses, says to himself. He was tall, around the same height as Simeon, and wore a light grey and red waistcoat on top of his shirt. He had a black tie to match it all. There was no hostility or mocking in his tone, only admiration.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Emilio. But you can call me Milo for short." He smiles cutely through his glasses. "I am the president of this club ever since I formed it. Unfortunately, I will be graduating this year... Simeon and you are the only new members this year, so the introductions will be short."

There were 3 other students in the room. 2 girls, and a boy. The two girls looked very similar to each other, and turns out that they were actually cousins. Both were burnettes and slightly dark skinned. Their names were Cora and Amber. While Cora was the mom of the group, Ember was more childish and reckless. The boy was rather quiet, he almost looked like a ghost with his otherworldly presence. He was pale, and his hair was pitch black. He was the youngest in the club, for demon standards anyway. His name was Leo. 

After Simeon introduced himself as well, you all sat down and began talking about what you will do throughout the year. And you all slowly adjusted to each other. Milo and Cora had won most of the awards in the closet you saw. While Leo was mostly good at poetry, Milo had a few published books that actually became best sellers in the entire realm. Thpugh this was a secret that was kept inside the entire club. Since Milo used a different name when he wrote his books.

"So, little flower, do you mind telling a bit about what you like to write about?" Cora smiled, rubbing your shoulder softly. You glanced at her before looking down on your lap again. 

"...Romance. Mostly."

"Aw, really? Is it mostly fluffy, cute things or tragedy?"

"It's mostly dysfunctional relationships and the healing process of it... F/F, F/M, M/M, and other relationship forms. I write them all. But it's mostly F/M." You shrug, looking up to her. "Um... How about you?"

"Me? Hm... I like writing blood and gore." She says after a moment of thinking, tucking her long hair behind her ear with a small smile. "Ha? You don't seem like the type at all!" You said in surprise, and earned a chuckle out of everyone in the room. You suddenly realized that they were listening to your conversation for a while and all looking at you, and immedietly hid your face with your bangs in bashfulness.

"Well, don't let her mother persona fool you. Most of her works are quite g...gruesome..." Leo said, his face looked like he was having a couple flashbacks there. Milo slapped his back and laughed, while Leo kind of shook from the sudden contact. Emma raised her pen in the air, and smiled brightly. "Cora's works are like therapy to me, it's almost artistic!" 

Simeon flipped another page from the book he was reading with his smile still on his face. "I glanced over at one before you arrived. I wouldn't recommend reading them with a full stomach."

"What about you, Milo? You are the author of The Lady's Cat, right? You mostly write sadness and loneliness themed things..." You said, half grumbling due to your embarrassment. "I... I read that book a while ago. I didn't know it was you though... It was so cute and touching, but so sad at the same time."

"Well, most authors take pen names to protect their identities nowadays. I merely did the same. Mine is R. N. McArthy... Don't question it." Milo shrugged. It felt like he glanced over at Simeon's way for a second, but maybe you were just imagining it. He continued to speak. "Yes. I write sad things, mostly. Because I am not a happy person. So... writing cute things became impossible for me after a while."

"How long have you been writing?" Simeon looks like he knows the answer of the question, and just asking it for your sake. His tone was away from curiosity, and it didn't really sound like a question. Milo was quick to answer.

"Around 2500 years."

"Holy... How old are you?"

"Eh, at least 5000 years." He chuckles. "Anyway. Simeon, how about you? Why did you choose this club?"

You look over at Simeon while he thought about his answer, with his finger over his chin. And instantly felt yourself getting electrocuted in your heart. You physically jolted at the sight he was making. Focused turquoise eyes, the finger over his lips, the orange light that highlighted half of his face and chocolate brown hair... His skin was so perfect glowing. And the sweatshirt he had on seemed to swallow his entire body like a blackhole. He looked so slim, so fragile that he could melt into those clothes like caramel. But when the time came, he was stronger than anything. 

You have yet to see his wings. And you didn't know what kind of structure they had. But you were sure, they probably looked beautiful on him. Anything looked amazing on him. Hell, even if he wore a potato sack, he would still look the same. Radiant, beautiful.

"...I came to this club because I wanted a place where I can collect my thoughts properly, and write them down on paper. This club room's position was also the thing that intrigued me. It's on the second tallest roof in RAD, and you can see the area clearly. The windows are soundproof, and it isn't that hot or cold in here." 

"The way you describe here sounds like you are more interested in a place to nap rather than writing." You say, smiling widely while you crossed your arms and leaned back on your chair. His eyes widens for a moment before he laughs as well, scratching his neck.

"Alright then. That will be all... The club meetings will be once every three days. So twice a week. One at Mondays, and the other one at Thursdays. If anyone needs me during the weekends, I will be here at Saturdays as well." Milo says and gets up after everyone agrees, and gathes his stuff. The club activities started at 5 PM and lasted until 6-6:30 PM, and the literature club usually ended theirs at 5.45 PM. So it was getting close to evening once everyone went to their own ways in front of the gate.

When everyone else is out of the room with their stuff, he locks the door with his keys and locks it with a click, thep pulls the key out and puts it in his pocket. After a small, short silence, he turns his face everyone. "...Does anyone want ice cream on the way back home? There is an ice cream shop right next to the school, I'm going to stop by there."

"I'll come..." Leo slowly raised his hand. 

"Cora, can weeee?" Amber tugged on her cousin's arm and looked at her cutely, begging her. Cora considered the offer for a moment and slowly nodded, smiling.

"Yay! You're the best!" She hugged the older's waist, happy with the outcome. She then looked at you two with curious eyes. "Simeon, ---, how about you two?"

"If --- is coming, then I'll come too." Simeon answered with a poker face, and you choked on your own spit at his sudden response. He looked at you, concerned and slowly rubbed your back. You were staring at his face in shock, while he smiled gently. However, your red face and beating heart was quickly shattered by his next response, unfortunately.

"You do need an escort back at home, right?" 

Your face instantly falls, and you pray to whoever is up there that it wasn't too obvious. What did you even expect? 

"Yeah..." You turn head away, a barely audible sigh escaping your lips. You clung on your bag that was hung over your shoulder tightly. "We will come too. 

\---

After buying your ice creams (Simeon decided to go with vanilla and you bought a chocolate-hazelnut one), you bid farewell to your friends and began walking back to the house of lamentation. You were silent while Simeon talked about the recent events that have happened to him, and watched him speak with little to trouble. Without stuttering or mispronouncing a single word. He talked smoothly. His voice was soft, and sometimes in a whisper. It was because there was no one around you two were all alone, so it was quiet. In order to hear each other properly, you had to get close to each other, your shoulders and hands almost touched. Not being able to bear the excitement of it, you decided to walk in front of him. Sometimes skip around, sometimes power walk, and sometimes turn your back and face whim while you walked backwards.

You stopped and stared at the sky for a while, while Simeon caught up to you in his own pace. The sweatshirt he wore was in his bag, which was hung on his one shoulder similiarly to yours, since he forgot to give it to Milo. He had his cape back on his back again, exposing his beautiful shoulders. The area you were in was higher than most places in Devildom. There were buildings and apartments to your left, their bars and walls were filled with flowers and vines. Cars were parked dangerously close to the sidewalks, so you two had to walk on the stone road. Some parts of it was built with grey and some parts were built with red bricks. So, being the child spirited human that you are, you only stepped on the red stones and avoided the grey ones on purpose. 

To your right, was a children's park with swings, various slides and stairs that were connected to each other with big cylinders that you had to crawl through, sand pool, a seesaw... On the highest part of the slides, there was a thick, square metal plate. The right side was connected to the longest slide in the park. While the left side stared at the city and the big sunset. A castle shaped roof was covering the area. It looked like a small castle with a tower from far away. You could also the The Demon Lord's castle from here. 

It looked fun from here. You sigh and stare at it, holding your ice cream with your one hand. You suckle on the tip of it quietly. And watch the sky in all kinds of shapes and colours. The clouds were moving a bit faster today, though you didn't feel the wind on yourself. "...Hey, Simeon." You call out to the angel that was standing a few feet away grom you, was he watching you this entire time?

"Yes?"

"...Wanna sit on the swings over there? Or climb that tower?"

He seems a bit surprised at your suggestion, and takes a small moment to think. It wasn't that late yet. Plus, he didn't have to worry about you when he was there. He could inform Lucifer about it, and everything would be fine. Without waiting for a response, you walk inside the park and sit on the swings after adjusting your skirt to sit comfortably. You had taken off your sweatshirt to be more comfortable in this weather and tied it on your waist, so everything was good. Sitting in your shirt caused you to feel a bit cold after you were used to the warmth. 

Simeon walked up to your side and slowly sat down, testing if it would actually support his weight before letting himself relax. You two rocked back and forth on the swings for a while with your legs on the weird material down your feet. Fixing your hair, you continue to eat your ice cream and look down on your feet. You had put your bag next to the swing, next to Simeon's. On the corner of your eye, you could see his shoes. They were always so white and shiny. How did he keep them so clean, you couldn't help but wonder. All of your white clothes would get stained at the end of the day. Though the smell of fresh laundry would be the best after you washed them.

"...Is there a particular reason why you wanted to sit here?" He asks, getting your attention. He leaned his elbows on his knees as he stared at you. This time, his tone was curious and kind of cute. He nibbled on he ice cream as he waited for your response. You shrugged. "Well, back when I was home, I would come here if it was completely empty. I would sit down on the swings, eat whatever food I had with me, and play with my phone... Because back at home, I was so occupied and so crowded, that I felt alone. So... I just wanted to have a chat with you, I guess."

He gave you a small smile with the tip of the ice cream still on his lips. His blue eyes sparked with interest and joy. Why did he have to be so pretty, yet so unreachable. So far away? It wasn't fair at all. The dark green tie you wore on your collar felt suffocating all of a sudden. You swallowed as you stared down at his pretty face. Such pretty eyes, pretty lips, pretty skin, hair, cheeks, nose...

"We couldn't talk today, now that you mention it." He said and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "...A small gap makes a huge difference sometimes."

You two chuckle after an awkward silence, at how weird this conversation was. The chuckle dies down after a few seconds, and you are left with silence. Many unspoken words that needs to be said out loud hang in the air heavily. You wanted to say a lot of things, but you couldn't decide on what. You didn't know if Simeon was even interested in what you wanted to say. In your conversations, Simeon always looked at you with fondness, and he expressed many times that he liked listening to your stories. He knew that back at home, the House of Lamentation, no one really listened to you. They usually spoke over you with their fights and bickerings. And back at your real home, the human realm, your family was either busy or too tired to talk to you.

So, he gave you the oppoturnity to talk about whatever that was on your mind that day. Even if he didn't completely understand it with the way you put it. A show you like? He asked you to talk about it, since he knew you wanted to share your interests with someone. Something upsets you? He would kindly ask you to let your frustrations out. You were doing a homework on a topic that interested you? He would make sure to hear about it. All the time, he watched you ramble with a small smile, or a frown. He was the listener, and you were the talker there.

For someone that is so quiet all the time, you sure loved to talk a lot.  
That was a part of your loneliness. So lonely, that things you want to talk about usually piled up. Talking about it on the internet contributed nothing, it wasn't satisfactory to talk to someone with no face and voice. It got boring and kind of annoying. He learned a lot about you with this, that it was almost unfair. You knew nothing about Simeon. 

"...How about I'm quiet today, and you do the talking for once?"

"But I like to listen to y-"

"Yeah, but I wanna hear your voice!" You insisted, frowning cutely. "You're so quiet. I know nothing about you besides your birthday, your favorite ice cream flavour, and how calm you are!"

Simeon stared at you with vide eyes, before looking down at his lap quickly. There was a pinkish hue on his nose, and he seemed to be smiling widely. His shoulders shook and he chuckled with his ice cream in his mouth, in an attempt to muffle his voice. He eventually gives up and starts laughing, a melodic sound that sent peace down your spine in a flash. Your eyes were wide open. It was such a pleasant sound, better than any song you listened to before. You put your chin on your hand as you leaned your elbow on your knee, looking straight ahead while stealing glances of his laughing face. It was so cute.

"Haha... Hah- I... I never imagined you to make... Aha... That kind of face. In my life. I'm sorry..." He said, making you frown and pout with embarrassment glued on your cheeks. "Thanks a lot." You said sarcastically, and got a pat on the shoulder as a response. His hand lingered on your shoulder, it felt so warm. So welcoming. The area his fingers touched was just... It felt so hot.

With a wave of wind, the trees with big, pink and white flowers on them rustled. Your hair waved around a bit, and the gem stones on Simeon's cape hit each other, creating small clink and clank sounds. All of a sudden, you stand up and walk backwards with your ass still on the swing, and let yourself go. You swing for a while. Using your legs as support, you swing faster, feeling the air on your hot face and neck. Simeon watches you as you swing back and forth, and decides to join you soon.

"I learned to swing by myself when I was seven-" You yell when the swing goes forward. And then yell again when the swing moves down. "-because no one pushed me! I am the fastest learner!" 

"Well," Simeon says back, the swing moving backwards. "I used to push Lucifer on these, and he would always cry" The swing moves forward, "-because I would swing too fast!"

"Wait, really!?"

"Yeah!"

Like an old rocking chair, the rusted chains of the swing creak and shake while you two talk to each other. You two attempt to grab each other's hand and swingin sync, but it would never work. Simeon would move either too fast, or you would go down way too soon. Your fingers brushed each other sometimes, gently. It lasted for a very split second, but it would still feel amazing. You wonder, what do people outside of this park would think when they see an angel and a human swinging around and laughing like children? They would probably mock you two for being childish. Your almost-finished ice cream fell on the floor when you started to swing, but you thought nothing of it. 

After some point, this small game had to end because your hands hurt from grasping thes chains too tightly. You laugh a bit more, still high and kinda woozy from all the swinging and yelling you two did. Your heart beat inside tour throat, and you two slowly got up when you noticed that the sun was mostly gone. Your shadows had decreased in size and opacity. Th3 street lamp on your head flickered a couple of times before opening with a blinding white light. Fixing your messy hair, you took your bag from Simeon who effortlessly lifted your heavy bag full of text books and other things. 

You had an idea that struck you approximately 5 seconds ago, when Simeon bent down to take your bags.   
It was risky.  
But...   
Come on, he teased you all day.   
It was time for pay back.

"Thank you." You say, and softly take your bag away from him, touching his other arm in the process and getting on your tippy toes. You pull him down sligjtly and plant a soft kiss on his cheek. With your eyes closed. He freezes, and using this oppoturnity, you bolt from there while giggling. You look back for a second and realize that he is completely destroyed, his composure of calm smiles and patient personality was gone. His face was completely red while he held his own cheek, looking back after you.

"See you tomorrow!" You yell at him, and continue running back go the house, hiding your own burning face as much as possible.


End file.
